


He'd Never

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the things he'd seen there was one thing he hadn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'd Never

He'd seen her dance before. He'd seen her move to the driving beat exotic dancers used for their shows. He'd seen her move to whatever music was playing in the lab as she worked.

For as much as he'd seen her dance before, he'd never danced with her before. But now as the soft blues swirled around them he had her in his arms. He held her close as her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He body pressed against him. Moving with him. Moving against him. He knew with her against him that he'd never let her go again.


End file.
